


Dear Petra,

by HeichouClean



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Letters, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeichouClean/pseuds/HeichouClean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter from Levi to Petra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Petra,

I've not been entirely truthful with you. I couldn't bare to tell you this in person and I regret to tell you this at all, but your father told me that he he does not want us seeing each other. I know you must be wondering "When the hell did you speak to my father?!". Well, I found him singlehandedly. I wanted to ask him if I could have your hand in marriage and maybe ask him if he could help me buy you a ring, but upon arriving at his door (finally) I was greeted with a top notch interrogation about where I live, my family background, and details on whether I would be able to support you and protect you or not. I, in fact, do not have a home, I come from a group of thugs that were practically my only family and have no means to keep you happy, or even safe, in this world. I wish I could have told you this sooner.. I love you and I will never stop loving you. I'm sorry, but it seems you deserve better than me.  
Goodbye,  
Levi Ackerman


End file.
